This is What Happend
by animeangelgirl32
Summary: Sequel to Whatever Happened. Yes there is a sequel! It's an odd sequel and skips around a bit. ' Reveiw so I can make changes! PWEASE!


*~*DiScLaImEr*~* I don't own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. You should have read enough Disclaimer notes to know what should go here. This is the sequel....well actually the end of Whatever happened. I hadnt actually planned on writting this, but my friends talked me into it. It is typically a bunch of flashbacks from Relena because she is depressed, and because I needed an easier way to put all my major ideas together. And if you havent read Whatever Happened you may not get the last part. So read and I hope you enjoy.  
  
This is what happened  
  
She sat there staring blankly out the window. She had got the twins and Stephany to sleep, but she couldn't quite sleep herself. Midnight marked the anniversary of that fateful day. Her light-brown hair which was usually kept so neat was uncared for at this time. The happy, smiling face that was once there, is there no more. The shimmer in her blue eyes were gone, because of this fateful anniversary. She could still remember the happiest moment of her life.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was a beautiful day, and it was around the beginning of sunset. She walked up the path made out for her. Her long dress gently swaying with her every step. She loved the silvery mesh layer over it. It had took her forever to get all the pearls on right though. And she thought that she almost wouldn't have a bouquet. But she did and it was so beautiful, it was made of white, silver, and light blue roses. Her bridesmaids/maid of honors dresses were light blue with a small tint of light green. And at the end of the path there was a big white arch and it had little bitty light blue and silver roses entwined all over. Catherine and her friend had really went all out. Along with the arch was the man of her dreams, Heero Yuy. He looked so good standing there in that tux. Not like his usual self, but more like the young man that, she supposes, he was before Dr. Jay took him in and retrained him. The wedding continued on and they exchanged their vows and then kissed and at the exact moment of their kiss fireworks went off behind them. It was the perfect day, in the perfect place, with the perfect people at the perfect time. Everything was perfect...  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
'Yea it was perfect then, and it was perfect when the twins came. I still cant believe that Heero Yuy picked such good names. And everything was perfect for almost two whole years...almost. DAMN YOU DR. JAY!' Relena thought with tears stinging her eyes.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Heero walked in with such a depressed look on his face. Relena had just put Andrew in his crib for his nap, Allyissa was already asleep and Stephany was at a friends house. Heero sat down next to Relena on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Relena I have....some thing important to say" He seemed to have difficulty forming the words. "Dr. Jay has found a small...actually it's rather large...problem in space, and we have to go fix it. But there is a bad side........we may not be back...there a really high chance we won't be back."   
  
Relena couldn't respond. She just sat there is shock as their perfect would came crashing down, really hard and really fast.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
The last clear thing she could ever remember about that day was Heero sitting down next to her, him hugging her as tears flooded her eyes, and the song that was playing on the radio. It was engraved into that one memory and from time to time that song would flood her mind and she could not make it leave. And the more she thought about it the more she heard it.  
  
She turned to look out the window, the sun was slowly rising in the sky. She couldn't stand sitting in the emptiness of the house anymore. She was there alone. Stephany and the twins had went to stay with Hilde. Slowly Relena hit the power button on the radio. A slow sad song poured out of the speakers...it was the song that was etched into the memory of her last day with Heero.  
  
(song lyrics. The song is by Evanescence it's called My Immortal and its a soundtrack from the movie Daredevil)  
  
I'm so tired of being here   
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
  
And if you have to leave   
  
I wish that you would just leave   
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
  
This pain is just too real   
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
And I held your hand through all of these years   
  
But you still have   
  
All of me   
  
You used to captivate me   
  
By your resonating life   
  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind   
  
Your face it haunts   
  
My once pleasant dreams   
  
Your voice it chased away   
  
All the sanity in me   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
  
But though you're still with me   
  
I've been alone all along  
  
(end of the song)  
  
Tears now, once again, flooded Relena's eyes. She hadn't cried this hard since that fateful day when she saw Quatre stading at her door. His soft blue eyes were filled with such sadness that Relena knew at once something terrible was wrong. Then Quatre gave her the letter addressed to her...from Heero. It read:  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
If you are reading this now then...I am sorry that I haven't been able to come back to you. I want you to know that I am sorry for all the things that I have said and done in the past, and if I could go back then I would never leave you ever again. But I can't and that alone tears my heart to pieces. I want you to know that I love you and I hope that you can forgive me for not coming back to you. I must go meet my fate now...I want you to know that we will be together again one day. I just can't say when.  
  
Love Heero.  
  
Back then Relena had broke down and Quatre, almost in tears himself, was the only one who could comfort her. Now no one could even get close to comforting her. She could barely look at Andrew without seeing Heero. He had such a resemblence to the father he will never know. Slowly she reached down beside her, into the box full of all her memories of Heero and pulled out a picture of a boy. He had dark brown hair and the strangest yet most unique eye color of persian blue. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"Heero..." she said into the early morning. 'One day we will be together again' she though looking out the window into the sunrise. "One day..." she said smiling. 


End file.
